My First Kiss
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Cecilia and Jim have a heart to hear when she has her first kiss...to bad the guy it was with turns it into a new way to piss off Jim's favorite co-worker. Not my best work but I think it's pretty funny. Please R&R!


**Note: Hey so this is just a future fic I wrote while watching the office. Jim is my favorite TV show character of all time. This was supposed to be good but in my opinion it's not that great but please R&R. Thanks! **

"Mom?" A sixteen year old Cecilia Halpert called out as she walked in the front door on a Friday night.

"Mom's not here...she's picking up Connor some medicine from the store." Jim replied from where he was seated in front of the TV in the living room. Cecilia walked in and sat down next to him quietly for a minute.

He glanced over at her and noticed that she was twirling one of her caramel curls around her finger and her pale blue eyes, his eyes, were set anxiously on the TV.

"Something wrong?" he asked, turning the volume down a little.

She opened her mouth like she wanted to day something, but then shut her mouth and shook her head.

"Ok..." he said, sitting back and knowing that she'd blurt something out eventually.

"Is Connor sleeping?" she blurted out.

"Yeah he fell asleep a while ago. Around eight."

Cecilia rolled her eyes at her twelve year old brother.

"Cece, he's sick." Jim laughed. She shrugged and then looked over her shoulder.

"Ok, look dad...usually I'd talk to mom about this but she's not here and I really need to talk about it now."

Jim turned off the TV and faced his daughter. He tried to always be there for her when she needed him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah...I just...ok well you know how I went to Jen's party last month?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well I didn't say anything to you cause I didn't want you to freak out but...I met this guy there..."

Jim tried to keep his concern hidden, really he did. Because he didn't want to come across as the over protective dad that was a pain in the ass but apparently it didn't work.

"Dad I said don't get mad!" Cecilia whined. He shook his head.

"Not mad...go on."

"Ok well...we've been talking a lot and I've seen him since then...pretty much every weekend..."

"I thought you were with your friends!" he blurted. She laughed.

"They're there too dad." This seemed to calm him down a little so she continued.

"And tonight when we were all hanging out...don't freak out dad...but he kind of um..." her pretty face flushed red and she adverted her eyes before mumbling something quietly.

"What?" Jim asked.

She mumbled something again.

"One more time Cece?" he asked.

"Hekissedme!" she blurted.

Jim felt the color drain from his face.

"But dad he's a really nice guy and he really wants to meet you and mom and I swear he's awesome! You'd love him!" she exclaimed.

"He...kissed...you?" Jim asked. She nodded slowly.

Jim sighed and put his head in his hands before sitting up and looking at her with a mix of emotions on his face.

"Are you mad?" she asked timidly.

"I'm not mad Cece...I just...sometimes I forget you're not a baby anymore." he admitted. She smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"God...my little girl...her first kiss...that WAS your first kiss wasn't it?" he asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Don't go all mushy on me now dad!" she added. He laughed too.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...so what's his name."

"Dan...well that's what everyone calls him," Jim nodded, trying to get over what had just happened and taking a sip of the beer he had sitting next to him.

"His real name's Dwight though." Jim spat out his beer and his eye's nearly bugged out of his head.

"You can't be serious can you?" he thought.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She frowned and nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason...um what's his last name?"

"Schrute."

Jim blanched at her.

"Wha- how is that-" just then Pam walked in the front door and looked at the sight in front of her.

"What'd I miss?" she asked hesitantly.

Jim just sat there trying to put the pieces together while Cecilia relayed the story to her mom.

"Aw Cece!" Pam exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah C, why don't you tell her the lucky guy's name."

"I already know his name, it's Dan." Pam shot back at him smugly. He smirked.

"Yeah. His real name is Dwight. Dwight Schrute."

Pam's eyes bugged out of her head.

"God you guys are being weird about his name. I'm gonna go call Jen! Night!" Cecilia exclaimed, hugging them both and running into her room.

"What the hell is that about?" Jim asked.

Pam shrugged and then realization crossed over her face.

"Oh my god...I know who that is! Remember Isabelle, from our wedding?" she asked.

"The one you only talk to on the phone now?" he asked.

She nodded.

"She had a son! A few months after we had Cece. She wouldn't tell me who the father was only that his name was Dwight, Dan for short. She's still madly in love with him, she must have given him his last name!" she exclaimed.

Jim blinked at her and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Does Dwight know about Dan?" he asked. Pam shrugged.

"What is so funny Jim?" she asked giggling as he kept laughing.

"Cause tomorrow I'm gonna have a story that'll piss him off more than any prank I've ever pulled..."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course Jim...how pissed off Dwight is...that's what's important."


End file.
